


Healed with a Kiss

by FeatherySkittles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Angel/Human Relationships, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Blood and Injury, Brat Dean Winchester, Brotherhood, Canon Gay Character, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comfort Sex, Comforting Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Consensual Sex, Cursed Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Repressed Dean Winchester, Whump, Wingman Sam Winchester, ankle porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherySkittles/pseuds/FeatherySkittles
Summary: A witch has cursed Castiel. Instead of healing people’s injuries with merely a touch of his fingers as everyone had grown accustomed to, Castiel must now directly kiss the injured area with his lips to transfer his healing powers. Not just any short, gentle, quick kiss would do either, as Sam and Dean would soon discover- the worse the injury, the longer and more passionate of a kiss is required for the injury to be completely healed. Bratty Dean can’t resist pushing his own boundaries while tempting Cas and his repressed inhibitions quickly dissolve. Meanwhile Sam, the ever so helpful wingman and number one Destiel shipper, assists in setting them up by taking advantage of this curse.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. A Quickie with Moose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This ficlet was inspired by a prompt posted by Nayna Dutt in the private “Destiel Forever” Facebook group, with full permission and encouragement to run with this idea and turn it into a fun story, the more explicit the better. These chapters will be shorter than the ones I typically write, but thankfully that'll help me finish it quicker, as it won't have very many chapters. I have most of chapter two written and hope to post it tomorrow. Chapters 3 and 4 shouldn't take too long to write either, as I have them roughly blocked out in my mind already. 
> 
> Enjoy, and feel free to continue this story on your own if you wish after I end it. It's a cute, fun idea, and I wanted to finish a couple quick scenes after reading the original prompt, but won't carry it too far as I'd like to get back to writing another longer Destiel/Cockles story I'm working on. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback are appreciated- thanks!

Ever since the night they had fought a witch who had cursed Castiel, Sam and Dean Winchester had concentrated diligently on keeping themselves as safe as they could manage to be from receiving brutal physical harm while out hunting and fighting monsters. Sam and Dean both agreed that asking their friend Cas to magically ‘kiss it better’ would be extremely awkward, although they each had vastly different perspectives why that might feel weird, especially if their injury required more than a momentary tiny flutter of lips against the injured area. Sam balked at the thought of his guy pal having to kiss his wounds- not only because platonic bros simply just didn’t do that to each other, but also because it made him feel like a helpless child where a stereotypical mother would dote over her fragile ‘baby’ and soothingly comfort him with kisses to his boo-boos.

Meanwhile, Dean was fraught with both repressed longing and intense jealousy. For the past several years, Dean had desperately longed for Cas to passionately kiss his lips, although Dean was terrified of giving in to his lust while anyone else might be around to witness it. He also worried that he’d pounce on Cas to initiate a forceful kiss the minute after he would feel Cas’ strong tongue flick against his cool skin while those wet luscious lips sucked him into that hot scrumptious mouth. Dean had long since been continually repressing his romantic feelings for Cas, but over time it had grown increasingly more difficult to control his composure and not give in to his lustful impulses, especially since those impulses kept growing stronger as time passed and they grew closer as friends. 

So many small, typical, everyday things Cas casually did would actually arouse Dean, and he was almost positive Sam now noticed it too, which embarrassed the hell out of Dean as he preferred to be known as a ‘ladies man’ and was scared to be labeled as anything other than absolutely undeniably one hundred percent heterosexual. He also felt extremely jealous when thinking about his angel kissing any part of his brother, even though he knew it would mean absolutely nothing more to Cas than dutifully healing a good friend, while Sam would feel very uncomfortable during it and would squirm away the second he felt healed.

However, Castiel didn’t understand their inhibitions or awkwardness, and merely brushed it off as another example of human society's cultural norms which had vilified primitive human emotions as well as typical bodily functions, defying rational logic and calm reasoning. Castiel kept assuring the brothers not to be hesitant to ask for help when the need to be healed arose- that he had no qualms or hesitations about performing whatever task was needed to completely restore any kind of injury, because his desire to heal his friends and take away their pain superseded everything else, especially coddling pesky human emotions and adhering to silly cultural expectations.

One night after a particularly intense fight with werewolves, Sam and Dean sat opposite each other at large map table in the Man of Letters bunker. They had recently returned home and both breathed heavily from the exhausting battle while they each gingerly inspected their own wounds. They both winced in pain as they stretched and pushed their blood spattered clothes out of the way, as neither brother yet realized whether the stains had come from their own injuries or were merely splatter from their foes. Thankfully, besides minor cuts and scrapes, the only injury which needed to be patched up was a set of nasty, deep gashes on Sam’s neck that were likely caused by a swipe of sharp werewolf claws. 

Suddenly a gust of wind swept through the bunker and *whump* Castiel appeared beside Dean. “Good” he said cooly. “I'm pleased your hunt was victorious.” Castiel then looked at Sam, cocked his head sideways with a concerned expression on his face, and asked calmly “Sam, wuld you like me to heal your neck? That looks painful and you’ll need stitches otherwise.”

Dean immediately jumped out of his chair, grunted angrily, roughly pushed Cas backwards away from Sam, and snarled “Oh _no_ you don’t, feathers! You’re not kissing _him_ \- not on my watch! We don’t need those luscious lips of yours yet!”

Dean gasped, startled by what he had just said aloud, and momentarily stared wide-eyed at Cas. _Fuck!_ he thought to himself. _Why had he just called Cas’s lips ‘luscious’- out loud, where BOTH Cas and Sam had heard? And why had he admitted aloud that he didn’t want Cas kissing Sam? HE realized he wanted Cas to only kiss Dean, but the way he’d emphasized 'him, seemed like a beacon shouting “kiss me- not him, dammit!” Dean, you STUPID son of a bitch!_

Castiel looked at Dean curiously, pondering his friend’s unexpected, deeply emphatic reaction, and frowned. Castiel then shifted his gaze back to Sam, whose mouth was now literally hanging open in shock, while his eyes glistened with delight, as Sam stared at Dean. _Ah, humans and their silly emotions once again complicating the situation,_ Castiel thought silently. He sighed, gazed back to Dean, and dejectedly said “Fine. If you refuse my services, I’ll simply inform you about the latest vampire nest needing to be exterminated, and then I’ll leave you to tend to each other's wounds. But I implore you, I hope you soon squash your inhibitions and let me heal you. I doubt it’ll be as scaring of an experience as you each fear it might be.” He then began divulging the information he had on the vamp nest.

Dean grunted angrily, snatched the first aid kit off the table, and walked quickly over to his brother. Dean generously poured way more alcohol than what was needed onto a large piece of cotton gauze, roughly pressed the square firmly against Sam’s neck over his injuries, and coarsely scrubbed the area clean. Dean was livid at himself for letting those insinuations spill from his mouth and knew that Sam had definitely picked up on their true meaning from the way he’d reacted. Dean fully expected to be teased mercilessly later by his little douchebag of a moose brother, so right now selfish bratty Dean wanted to dole out physical pain as a strike of pre-emptive revenge, as if somehow that would make up for his own internalized emotional struggles as well as the humiliation he expected to receive later . 

“Dude, please. I _really_ don’t want stitches!” Sam begged through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists, tightly bunching up his pants into his clawed fingers while wincing in pain. Sam then dropped his voice to barely a whisper before continuing “He’s _all yours_ \- I promise! Hell _I_ don’t want Cas to kiss me any more than you want him to kiss me. I just wanna get it over with as quickly as possible and not have stitches for two weeks that pull every time I fucking _move!_ Please, Dean, I swear it won’t mean anything and it’ll be over in a second. Then I’ll leave and let you two sort it out, however you wanna deal with it. Please?”

Dean sighed and reluctantly agreed “Fine, bitch. Just make it quick, Cas. I can’t watch this.” Dean then dropped the gauze on the table and practically sprinted into the next room to get away from seeing or hearing anything happen.

Castiel shook his head at Dean and smiled while he silently pondered, _When will my stubborn boy grow up to accept his feelings and refrain from running away?_ He chuckled softly, casually strode over to stand beside Sam, and gently assured “Don’t worry Sam- this will be quick and you’ll barely feel anything besides warmth and sudden healing. Close your eyes and just relax.” 

Castiel gently placed one hand on Sam’s shoulder near the neck injury, cupped Sam’s chin carefully in his other hand, and slowly tilted Sam’s head to provide more exposure to the slashed skin and muscle. Castiel steadily leaned in towards Sam’s neck, blew hot air over the blood seeping out of the gashes, and very gently kissed each individual gash lightly for five seconds. The moment his lips touched Sam’s skin, the wound directly underneath them instantly began to heal, and Castiel didn’t linger a single moment longer than necessary after barely touching his lips to gash. 

Sam sighed in relief as a tingling, soothing energy coursed through his body which quickly mended his injuries. Sam was also extremely relieved at the swiftness in which Cas’ healing occurred, as it seemed to Sam that Cas genuinely had no intentions of prolonging Sam’s awkwardness during this experience, nor was this anything like the sensual or emotionally charged experience he’d feared it might be. It was simply short in time, not even lasting a full minute before his injuries had completely vanished, and contented relief flooded away any other lingering negative emotions or hesitations he feared from being restored by a kiss from his buddy. 

After Castiel had fully healed Sam, he gently squeezed Sam’s shoulder to signify that the experience was finished. ”Restoration complete” he softly said. Then *whump* he disappeared.


	2. Just relax, stupid Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I am aware that "Just Relax" is the title of one of Misha's short TSA films. I often like to include real life references into my fan fic pieces to give a fun nod at reality while giving the die hard fans a chuckle when they catch onto those little references. 
> 
> In chapter two, you'll discover huge differences in how the scene plays out with Cas healing Dean, which stands out even more after reading chapter one's benchmark at how quick and professional and not awkward Cas can be while healing Sam. This chapter also completes the original prompt that another user made which inspired this ficlet. Chapters 3 and 4 will build on this premise, as the two grow more comfortable with each other and Cas' curse. 
> 
> IRL, I'm sorry this has taken so long to post. It's been a really rough month for our family and I hate proofreading. Thankfully chapter 3 is already partially written, and it'll definitely post quicker than this one took . Thanks for sticking with it and being patient, especially in the chaotic world around us. 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated and welcome, and thanks for reading!

The next night Sam and Dean had slaughtered three ghouls in a nearby graveyard. Although it had been an easy fight, clumsy Dean had somehow managed to trip over one of the tombstones and awkwardly landed hard on the uneven ground, putting most of his body weight on one twisted ankle as he fell. Both brothers heard it pop sickeningly and saw it twist into an unnatural position, as Dean howled in pain and laid on the ground. 

Sam had to wrap his arm around Dean’s waist and let Dean shift most of his weight onto him so Dean could stand up, gingerly limp, and slowly hop over to the Impala with Sam’s help.. 

Once Dean was settled into the passenger seat of Baby, he Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey and greedily gulped down several mouthfuls to dull his searing pain. 

Sam quickly texted Cas about Dean’s injury, told Cas to meet them back at the bunker, and then speedily drove them home while Dean continued drinking.

Castiel was already on the landing inside the bunker doors when the two brothers arrived, as worry etched into his concerned face. Castiel took one look at Dean, swiftly scooped Dean up into his strong arms, and *whump* transported them both in front of a large comfy armchair on the bunker’s main floor, into which he gently placed Dean. 

“Cas, I’m fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Dean gruffly protested as he tried to push Cas away from him and moved to stand up. “Just a fracture. I’ve had worse. Don’t worr…” Pain shot through Dean’s ankle the second he put weight on his twisted foot, and he instantly sunk back down into the chair as he whimpered pathetically. “Son of a _bitch_!”

Castiel knelt down on the floor beside Dean’s injured leg, placed one of his hands gently on Dean’s knee, and pleaded, “Please let me heal you. Don’t suffer needlessly. _Please_ Dean, I hate seeing you in pain.”

Dean grumbled, knowing Cas was right that he really should be healed, but damn this was awkward as a jumble of mixed feelings and thoughts overwhelmed him, and he had no clue which ones would win his internal struggle! Dean easily admitted to himself that he really did indeed want to be healed, as this type of injury would greatly hinder his daily lifestyle for several weeks. Now that angelic healing involved Cas kissing the injury, Dean guessed that completely mending a fractured bone would require a lengthy passionate kiss to that area, although thankfully it was only an ankle and not a more sensitive body part, especially somewhere closer to his own face. Dean worried that after feeling Cas kiss him anywhere, he’d crave more physical contact and would likely do something stupid because the damn liquid courage in his stomach was highly encouraging such behavior- in fact it was actually _revelling_ in finally having the perfect opportunity to excuse giving in to his lustful desires for his best friend which he’d held back for way too fucking long. 

But Dean definitely didn’t want Sam to literally see that kind of encounter happen up close first hand, or even give Sam the satisfaction of realizing exactly how aroused Cas _actually_ made Dean feel and discover how desperately Dean wanted to kiss Cas’ luscious lips. Every once in awhile Sam and the other guys teased about Destiel being boyfriends, but goofing around with silly banter and jokes were one type of thing that could be easily laughed away as only pretend play, while it would be a completely different type of thing if their sexual encounter actually became a reality beyond simple words and both men eagerly enjoyed the experience and craved it to continue or even go further. 

After a minute of silence, Dean reluctantly nodded and grumpily said “Fine, Cas. Do me.” Dean instantly grimaced, blushed at his choice of words, and quickly corrected “Do _it_ \- I mean, feel me. Son of a fucking bitch!” Dean angrily exclaimed as he slapped his hand against his forehead in frustration and embarrassment. “Sorry Cas, I’m a drunk dumbass. _Heal_ me.” Dean then pointed down to his ankle and said “Fuck this. God dammit all to fucking hell- I meant _FIX_ this! Sorry Cas, I’m a wreck right now. Just do this before I change my mind or say more stupid fucking shit.” While Dean spoke, he had shut his eyes tight, fearful to see the expression on Cas’ face as he couldn’t deal with confusion or rejection right now. 

Castiel had cocked his head to one side as Dean spoke, and a curious expression flitted across his face while he contemplated the meaning of those Freudian slips and wondered just how much Dean actually meant them. After a few seconds of silence, Castiel smiled sweetly and happily said “Thank you Dean. Just relax and enjoy this.” 

Castiel slowly turned up the cuff of Dean’s jeans to expose the injured ankle, carefully removed Dean’s boot and sock from that foot, and very gently inspected it. The purple ankle was swollen and bent at an odd angle. Without further hesitation, Castiel leaned forward, blew hot breath all over the ankle, and very lightly touched his lips to the bone protruding from the outer edge of the ankle. 

The second Dean felt Cas’ lips touch his skin, warm tingles began to pulsate around his ankle and down into his foot. Suddenly all his fears and worries vanished which were overwhelmingly replaced by soothing bliss- it was akin to receiving a drug which instantly gave you a surreal euphoric high! Dean no longer cared that Sam was watching them, and relaxed into the comfy chair, heartily welcoming the warm sensation which eased his nerves, melted his heart, removed his pain, and also stirred his lust. 

Castiel parted his lips slightly, pressed them more firmly against Dean’s skin, and began very lightly flicking the tip of his tongue atop Dean’s ankle bone. After a couple minutes of doing that, Castiel then began repeatedly flicking his tongue against the protrusion while also alternating the pressure of his lips against Dean’s skin- pressing in more firmly, followed by backing off until his lips almost parted with the skin, and then pressing in firmly again to repeat this pulsating cycle. Flick, press in, flick, ease back, and repeat. 

Dean whimpered softly, licked his lips in excitement, and gazed down at the sexy angel who was unabashedly kneeling between his legs, teasingly kissing his ankle, and lustfully looking back at him with a hungry expression that typically indicated they’d happily devour you if given the green light approval to proceed. Those gorgeous crystal blue orbs glistened back at Dean with a lovingly intense expression, and he smiled back longingly. Dean sighed contentedly as he fell even deeper into a state of both bliss and arousal as those warm tingles traveled up his legs and into his groin, awakening his intense desire. Even on the very first day they’d met, Dean felt as if he could get lost gazing into those intense beautiful eyes like the sky. Just about everyone around Dean had caught him ogling Cas at some point while they had been near each other, as he’d always been mesmerized by those gorgeous deep blue eyes twinkling with intensity and passion, luscious lips which gave sweet smiles as well as flirtatious smirks, infectious laugh, and charming personality which shined a thousand fold when they were just goofing around or enjoying each other's companionship as guy pals enjoying parts of their everyday real lives together, apart from their seriousness, tension, and anger which peaked during hunts or saving the world from apocalyptic crisis.

 _Just pals? NOPE, I can’t buy that lie anymore,_ Dean silently thought to himself and chuckled nervously. _Pals don’t look at each other the way Cas is looking at me right now, and my dick wouldn’t be growing stiff if he didn’t turn me on so damn much!_ Just then a huge realization suddenly struck Dean like a bolt of lightning. _Holy shit- Cas knows and is totally fine with it! Hell, he doesn’t just accept it, he actually wants me too!!!_ Dean gasped loudly and started at Cas with wide, questioning eyes as he felt his cock twitch excitedly. He felt as if a veil of confusion and denial had been lifted from his mind, and suddenly so many of their previous tension filled interactions made a whole lot more sense now to him.

Castiel seemed to read Dean’s thoughts, and he definitely noticed Dean’s slight physical changes,so he eagerly responded by widening his lips to enclose the full circular protuberance of Dean’s ankle bone into his mouth. Castiel then firmly pressed his lips against Dean’s skin while maintaining that amount of pressure, and began slowly circling his tongue suggestively around the bone- all while keeping his gaze intensely focused on Dean’s face, carefully watching for the slightest reaction for reassurance to continue this kind of exploratory play without explicitly expressed consent.

Dean trembled in excitement as hot tingles flooded his entire body. A soft moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the chair. The enticing sensations happening to Dean’s hard ankle bone reminded him of the rapidly growing boner in his jeans as he fantasized about that tongue swirling around his cockhead instead of his ankle. Dean quickly moved his arms to fold his hands over his crotch in a clear attempt to hide his erection from Sam. However, Dean was certain Cas could still get an eye full of the arousal which he had stirred up, and for the first time ever Dean wasn’t embarrassed about having it. Hell, right now Dean actually wanted Cas to notice his erection and fully realize just how much that sexy angel turned him on! 

Castiel began firmly massaging the back of Dean’s lower leg with one hand while he sucked Dean’s skin into his mouth, lapped his tongue enticingly over the ankle’s protruberance, grazed his teeth extremely lightly around the edges of the bone, and began pulsating the nub in and out of his mouth while teasing it mercilessly with his tongue and very gently with his teeth. 

Dean began panting heavily and continuously moaned and whimpered as his top hand moved a few inches over to the cuff of his jacket sleeve. His fingers then curled and clenched the material tightly in his fist, as he desperately tried to concentrate on keeping the rest of his body as still as he possibly could because he knew Sam was nearby watching them intently. 

However, after a few minutes of Dean feeling that kind of teasing, it all quickly spiraled downhill into the proverbial trash can in the gutter. Dean’s lustfull brain felt the sensations happening to his ankle and somehow translated that into fantasizing about those scrumptious wet lips sucking Dean’s cockhead into that hot mouth… that strong tongue flicking and lapping and circling his hard cock teasingly… how good it would feel to fuck Cas’ enticing mouth the same way Cas was intentionally teasing Dean’s ankle bone and quickly pulsating it in and out of his willing mouth.

“Fuck yeah, Cas!” Dean suddenly screamed as he couldn’t hold back another second longer from voicing his fuck fest fantasy aloud. “ _Damn_ , that’s so good!” After hearing his voice ring out loud and clear, Dean panicked and thought silently, _Son of a bitch! What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the hell am I getting so damn hard, and why the fuck am I thinking about this feathery prick sucking me off? Dude, get a grip on yourself before it gets totally out of hand!!!_

Castiel continued working his mouth over Dean’s ankle, which had almost fully healed now and wouldn’t need more than about two more minutes of this kind of interaction before the fractured bone finished resetting itself, and then afterward the swelling and bruising would quickly become healed as well.

Dean’s sexed out mind fixated on repeating certain words he had thought while glossing over others. _Fuck… hard… prick… grip… hand._ Dean’s hand over his crotch twitched in excitement as he felt Cas continue to tease his ankle, and somehow as if they had a will of their own, his fingers started absentmindedly gliding up and down the length of his hard cock which was now bulging through his jeans. 

Three minutes later Castiel applied one last passionate, long, lingering kiss to Dean’s ankle. Castiel then pulled back slowly away from Dean, straightened his back, placed both hands atop Dean’s knees, looked deep into Dean’s eyes, and casually stated. “There Dean, your ankle has finished healed. Do you have any more injuries? Do you want my lips anywhere else on your body?”

Dean gasped, froze, and held his breath while the angel’s piercing gaze seemed to stare deeply into his lustful thoughts. Now Dean… stupid, _stupid_ Dean… desperately craved more contact with those lips as his cock twitched, eagerly longing to be touched again, demanding a sweet release. 

Dean couldn't resist himself from stammering “Yeah. Um, my neck. Hurts real bad. Must be an internal thing you can’t see. But I want you. Kiss me here. Please?” He then tilted his neck, exposing easier access to more of his unblemished skin. He unclenched his hand from his jacket cuff and pointed at the side of his neck where it met his shoulder. He knew he had no injury there- it was a flat out lie- and soon Castiel would also discover that Dean didn’t need any healing and merely craved more physical contact. 

_Stupid. Stupid Dean!_ He thought silently. _Why the fuck had he just lied to his trusting selfless angel? Why couldn’t he just say ‘thanks’ and slink away to his room to finish jacking off in peace? Or why couldn’t he dig up the courage to just tell Cas the truth and kiss him without the stupid excuse of needing healing?_

After Castiel smiled and nodded at Dean, Castiel squeezed Dean’s knees firmly and applied pressure to them as he stood up, deliberately soaking up the sight of every inch of Dean’s upper legs and crotch as he arose to his full height. Castiel had easily noticed Dean’s erection, along with his vain attempts to conceal it from Sam’s view. He’d also noticed how Dean had been stroking it while Castiel had been sucking him passionately, but that Dean’s hand over it was now still frozen in fear. Even if his own angel senses weren’t always alerting him to the arousal of the humans around him, he guessed most people with an ounce of intuition or empathy could likely tell how aroused Dean typically became when Castiel was near him, although most humans would simply either brush it off as excitement about spending quality time with a favorite guy pal or else merely as a joke about how many different kind of stimuli enticed a male to gain an erection no matter if lust fueled it or it was simply a fleeting coincidence of circumstances in which the arousal would soon diminish after a brief encounter.

Dean gulped nervously, shrugged the jacket off his one shoulder, slowly undid the top two buttons of his shirt expertly with the one hand already near his neck, and slid the shirt collar away, exposing pristine skin. His eyes glistened anxiously and his face showed both fear and longing. He had no clue how Cas might react when he realized Dean was uninjured, but it was now too late to change his story without admitting he’d been lying, and he desperately wanted Cas to kiss him again, so stupid Dean plowed forward and hoped for the best, using his typical hotheaded testosterone-laiden approach of ‘jump right in, shoot first, and ask questions later’. 

Castiel took a couple of steps forward to stand beside Dean’s ‘injured’ neck and shoulder, intentionally using his own body to shield Dean’s chest and lap from Sam’s view. He placed one hand atop Dean’s shoulder so merely their fingertips touched, placed his other hand squarely in the middle of Dean’s chest, leaned in towards Dean’s neck, and very gently kissed the spot Dean had pointed to. 

Dean relaxed instantly the second he felt Cas’ lips touch his skin, and a quiet moan escaped his lips. 

Castiel was perplexed at Dean’s reaction as well as his own inability to quickly determine exactly what kind of healing ability Dean needed. Since Castiel struggled to locate any injury, he deepened his internal wound-finding search by parting his lips, pressing them more firmly against Dean’s skin, and flicking the tip of his tongue over the area three times.

Dean whimpered and his fingers curled in excitement, making him grip both his shirt collar as well as his cock. Without thinking, Dean instinctively resumed stroking his aching bulge. 

Castiel leaned back slightly, his lips parting from Dean’s neck, and stared at Dean with a questioning expression. He knew Dean did not need further healing, and although he realized Dean was highly aroused, he wasn’t sure exactly what Dean wanted from him right now, as during many of their previous encounters Dean had suddenly freaked out, converted his longing into anger, and physically left the room to hide and repress his genuine thoughts and feelings. 

Dean looked at Cas with eyes full of lust and quietly begged with one simple word. “ _Please?_ ”

Castiel smiled sweetly at Dean and curtly replied “As you wish.” He now fully realized Dean actually wanted him to continue this time, so felt confident in no longer holding back, and now intended to fully seize this rare opportunity to show Dean exactly how fine he was with moving their relationship to a new level. He pressed his tongue firmly against Dean’s neck and began kissing the area passionately, flicking his tongue against toned skin, gently sucking a little bit of it into his mouth, and very carefully nibbling a few moments before releasing it and moving a couple centimeters away to repeat the kiss again on a slightly different area.

Castiel felt Dean’s body relax and slightly lean into each kiss, as he also saw Dean’s hand move more swiftly up and down the length of his bulge. Fortified by Dean’s acceptance of his advances, Castiel continued to tease Dean’s neck with kisses while he began moving his hand slowly down Dean’s chest. When he felt Dean’s belt buckle, he let his hand switch directions to follow atop the belt over to the side closest him, and then continued trailing his hand down the side of Dean’s hip, to finally stop and rest atop Dean’s thigh near his bulge. After a minute had passed without Dean reacting negatively to Castiel’s advances, Castiel slowly inched his fingers towards Dean’s bulge and placed his own hand directly over Dean’s hand. 

Dean instantly froze when he felt Cas’s hand on top of his and panicked. _Oh shit! This is either really bad or really good,_ Dean thought silently. _Either he’ll get mad, push my hand away from my cock, and magically ‘heal away’ my boner. Or else he’ll go along with this and magically make me orgasm. Either way, I’m so screwed! What the hell will he say to me about this later, and how the fuck am I supposed to react around him afterward without becoming a blushing, blubbering wreck?_ Dean suddenly slid his hand quickly out from under Cas’ hand in embarrassment and gripped a fistful of Cas’ trenchcoat. 

Castiel’s hand fell on top of Dean’s bulge, and Dean’s whole body stiffened while Dean sharply inhaled. Castiel curled his fingers firmly around the bulge and moved his thumb an inch up and down the shaft cautiously, which caused Dean’s whole body to tremble while Dean licked his lips in nervous anticipation and quietly whimpered. Castiel slowly began gently stroking the full length of Dean’s clothed cock while closely monitoring for hints of encouragement or resistance so he could instantly react appropriately to either intensify the experience or else jump back putting extra space between them if Dean suddenly changed his mind and wanted this type of play to stop. 

“Oh God, Cas” Dean sighed happily after he exhaled loudly the breath he had been holding. “Fuck yeah! More!”

Castiel willingly obliged by gripping his hand more tightly and moving it faster up and down Dean’s hard cock. Castiel began alternating the pressure he applied to each finger and thumb, as waves of pleasure cascaded throughout Dean’s body. Castiel continued to pepper Dean’s bare neck and shoulder with passionate kisses as he rapidly squeezed, pumped, and caressed Dean’s throbbing manhood. 

Dean moaned loudly, bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from shouting out in ecstasy, and began thrusting his hips eagerly into Cas’ hand. Dean’s own hands tightly clenched both the chair and Cas’s trenchcoat, as he struggled to resist his strong urges to tangle one of his hands in Cas’ hair, grab Cas’s belt buckle with his other hand, pull Cas forward to stand even closer and press their bodies together more, and then begin caressing Cas’ toned abs. 

Dean’s whole body squirmed with pleasure as he thoroughly enjoyed all the enticing sensations happening to his neck and cock, plus the added pleasure of knowing that Cas was finally his lover after years of fantasizing about this type of sexual exploration, also intensified his bliss. After several minutes of this, Dean couldn’t hold back any longer and came hard, while his body jerked awkwardly and a large wet stain grew visibly on his pants. 

Castiel continued to milk Dean during the orgasm, and even used his angelic powers through his kisses to intensify it and make it last a bit longer in duration too. Castiel then moved his hand to rest on Dean’s thigh, and gave Dean’s neck one last sweet gentle kiss which magically cleaned up all lingering wetness, leaving no trace behind to reveal what had transpired between them. 

Before Castiel stood up, he whispered in Dean’s ear “I hope that was adequate. If you ever desire something like that again, don’t hesitate to call and I’ll happily oblige.”

Dean stared back at Cas in astonishment and awe, and squeaked out a simple “Yeah. Okay”

Cas smiled, cleared his throat, and loudly said, “Good! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a few quick words with Sam and then I must promptly return to heaven. They’ve been calling for me, but this was more important to finish.” Cas then strode across the room to stand a foot away from Sam.

Sam had been watching the scene unfold with wide eyes while his mouth hung open in shock. _What the hell did I just see?_ He silently questioned in amazement and confusion. This had been absolutely nothing at all like what had happened when Cas had healed his own neck! Of course he assumed that healing a fractured ankle would take more time and intimacy than simply healing a few gashes, but as far as he could tell Cas had simply kissed Dean’s ankle bone awhile and even kept both hands clearly visible below Dean’s knees, so it wasn’t like Cas had been doing anything erotic. But then Dean had gotten aroused and it all went to shit fast. 

Sam chuckled in amusement while remembering how Dean had tried to cover up his erection but then couldn’t resist jacking off. Hell, if he realized that from far away, Sam assumed that Cas either had to be an awkward mess uncomfortable with being sexualized while the poor angel was simply trying to heal his friend, or else possibly that Cas couldn’t care less because angels were either mostly oblivious to human desires so it didn’t phase him one bit because as a millennial cosmic being he’d seen it all before so nothing shocked him, or perhaps he had simply accepted sex as yet another pesky human need akin to sleeping, eating, or urinating so had no qualms about simply helping a friend fulfill human desires while remaining emotionally unattached as angels often disassociated themselves from experiences which humans infused with deep emotions and meaningful associations. 

But what the fuck had happened when Cas had kissed Dean’s neck to heal it? As far as Sam could see, it had began with long lasting kisses to a large area, but still it was only kissing, with one of Cas’ hands on Dean’s shoulder, and Cas’ other hand squarely in the middle of Dean’s chest. Although afterward Cas had moved to block Sam’s view, so perhaps that hand hadn’t merely stayed exactly there like Sam had assumed. Well, whatever had happened, Dean seemed to have enjoyed it very much, whatever injuries he had sustained had been healed, and even Cas still seemed satisfied with their arrangement, so it must have turned out okay.

Castiel looked at Sam with a deeply concerned expression and pleaded “Sam, please don’t question or harass Dean about our exchange here tonight. I realize brothers often joke, tease, and make fun of each other, especially in odd potentially embarrassing situations, but Dean’s been through a lot and will need some time to process it all. So please, Sam, go easy on him, okay? As I’m sure you already suspect, Dean’s been repressed for far too long and I can’t judge if he’ll slip into acceptance or revert to regret about what transpired tonight after he later revisits our exchange and decides how he wants to proceed.”

Sam ran his fingered through his hair and thought silently a minute before nodding in agreement and responding. “Ok. I’ll let this one slide. Thanks Cas, for, um, _whatever_ that was. I can tell he’s happy- that’s what’s most important- and his ankle’s fixed too, which is a huge help. We’re lucky to have you, you know?.” Sam then blushed and looked down at the floor before quietly continuing “Actually, that’s the happiest I’ve seen him in a very long time. Not just excited, but genuinely blissful, although I realize angels might not really understand the differences between physical arousal and emotional….Oh never mind Cas- this isn’t making much sense and I don’t want to confuse or mislead you, especially since Dean’s never actually admitted out _loud_ that he.... Damn it- just forget I said anything, ok? I won’t tease him. I’m just glad you make him happy, in whatever way you two share.” 

Castiel smiled sweetly and replied “Thank you Sam. Your support is greatly appreciated and I think I may understand some of your references and what you might be trying to express, but I’ll let Dean confirm my suspicions before acting upon generalities or assumptions.” Castiel then looked back at Dean to ensure he was still happily accepting their play time together and hadn’t started freaking out or denying anything, before he *whump* vanished.


End file.
